35th Air Division
The 35th Air Division (35th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Air Defense Command, assigned to First Air Force, being stationed at Hancock Field, New York. It was inactivated on 19 November 1969. History Assigned to Air Defense Command (ADC) for most of its existence, from July 1951 – November 1969, the 35th equipped, administered, and trained its assigned and attached units and placed those forces in a maximum state of readiness for use in air defense. Initially, its area of responsibility included all or part of Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Florida, and Mississippi. In 1966, the area changed to include most of New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, and southern Maine when the division assumed the responsibilities of the inactivated Boston Air Defense Sector. Assumed additional designation of 35th NORAD Region after activation of the NORAD Combat Operations Center at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado and reporting was transferred to NORAD from ADC at Ent AFB in April 1966. The division participated in numerous live and simulated exercises such as Apache Brave, Mohawk Echo, and Desk Top. Inactivated in November 1969 as ADC phased down its interceptor mission as the chances of a Soviet bomber attack on the United States seemed remote, its mission being consolidated into North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD). Lineage * Established as 35 Air Division (Defense) on 11 June 1951 : Activated on 1 July 1951 : Inactivated on 1 February 1952 * Organized on 1 February 1952 : Inactivated on 15 November 1958 * Redesignated 35 Air Division, and activated, on 20 January 1966 : Organized on 1 April 1966 : Inactivated on 19 November 1969. Assignments * Central Air Defense Force, 1 July 1951 – 10 April 1955 * Eastern Air Defense Force, 10 April 1955 – 15 November 1958 * Air Defense Command, 20 January 1966 * First Air Force, 1 April 1966 – 19 November 1969. Stations * Kansas City, Missouri, 1 July – 1 September 1951 * Dobbins AFB, Georgia, 4 September 1951 – 15 November 1958 * Hancock Field, New York, 1 April 1966 – 19 November 1969. Components Sector * Montgomery Air Defense Sector : Gunter AFB, Alabama, 8 September 1957-15 November 1958 Wing * 52d Fighter Wing (Air Defense) : Suffolk County AFB, New York, 1 December 1967-30 September 1968 Groups * 52d Fighter Group : Suffolk County AFB, New York, 30 September 1968-31 December 1969 * 355th Fighter Group (Air Defense) : McGhee-Tyson MAP, Tennessee, 18 August 1955-1 March 1956 * 516th Air Defense Group : McGhee-Tyson MAP, Tennessee, 16 February 1953-18 August 1955 Interceptor squadron * 27th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron : Loring AFB, Maine, 15 September-19 November 1969 Missile squadrons * 26th Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC) : Otis AFB, Massachusetts, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 35th Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC) : Niagara Falls Air Force Missile Site, New York, 15 September-19 November 1969 * 46th Air Defense Missile Squadron (BOMARC) : McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 1 Dec 1967-1 Oct 1972. Radar squadrons * 609th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Eufaula AFS, Alabama, 1 September 1957-15 November 1958 * 614th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Dobbins AFB, Georgia, 24 December 1953-1 July 1956 * 627th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Crystal Springs AFS, Mississippi, 1 September 1957-15 November 1958 * 632d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Roanoke Rapids AFS, North Carolina, 20 May 1953-1 March 1956 * 648th Radar Squadron : Benton AFS, Pennsylvania, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 655th Radar Squadron : Watertown AFS, New York, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 656th Radar Squadron : Saratoga Springs AFS, New York, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 657th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Houma AFS, Louisiana, 10 April 1955-15 November 1958 * 660th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : MacDill AFB, Florida, 18 June 1953-15 November 1958 * 663d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Lake City AFS, Tennessee, 5 August 1952-1 March 1956 * 678th Aircraft Warning and Control Squadron : Tyndall AFB, Florida, 1 February 1956-1 April 1957 * 679th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Jacksonville NAS, Florida, 24 December 1953-15 November 1958 * 680th Radar Squadron : Palermo AFS, New Jersey, 1 December 1967-1 April 1968 * 691st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Cross City AFS, Florida, 1 December 1957-15 November 1958 * 693d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Dauphin Island AFS, Alabama, 1 April-15 November 1958 * 698th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Thomasville AFS, Alabama, 1 December 1957-15 November 1958 * 701st Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Fort Fisher AFS, North Carolina, 1 December 1953-1 March 1956 * 702d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Hunter AFB, Georgia, 1 December 1953-15 November 1958 * 762d Radar Squadron : North Truro AFS, Massachusetts, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 763d Radar Squadron : Lockport AFS, New York, 15 September-19 November 1969 * 764th Radar Squadron : Saint Albans AFS, Vermont, 1 April 1966-19 November 1969 * 765th Radar Squadron : Charleston AFS, Maine, 15 September-19 November 1969 * 766th Radar Squadron : Caswell AFS, Maine, 15 September-19 November 1969 * 772d Radar Squadron : Gibbsboro AFS, New Jersey, 1 December 1967-19 November 1969 * 773d Radar Squadron : Montauk AFS, New York, 1 December 1967-19 November 1969 * 783d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Guthrie AFS, West Virginia, 1 September-15 November 1958 * 784th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Snow Mountain AFS, Kentucky, 1 September-15 November 1958 * 792d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : North Charleston AFS, South Carolina, 24 December 1953-15 November 1958 * 799th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Joelton AFS, Tennessee, 1 September 1958-1 June 1961 * 810th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Winston-Salem AFS, North Carolina, 1 September-15 November 1958 * 861st Aircraft Warning and Control Squadron : Aiken AFS, South Carolina, 8 April 1955-15 November 1958 * 867th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Flintstone AFS, Georgia, 1 October 1955-1 March 1956; 15 November 1958-25 July 1960 * 907th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Bucks Harbor AFS, Maine, 15 September-19 November 1969 * 908th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron : Marietta AFS, Georgia, 25 September 1954-15 November 1958 See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Winkler, David F. (1997), Searching the skies: the legacy of the United States Cold War defense radar program. Prepared for United States Air Force Headquarters Air Combat Command. * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Aerospace Defense Command publication, The Interceptor, January 1979 (Volume 21, Number 1) * Air Force Historical Research Agency: 35th Air Division Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Air 0035